


More than I Could Give Her

by terri_testing



Category: HEYER Georgette - Works, Sprig Muslin - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terri_testing/pseuds/terri_testing
Summary: "Such a beautiful and spirited girl is worthy of so much more than I could give her.  Lady Hester, on the other hand—”





	More than I Could Give Her

Gareth looked up from Amanda’s sobbing, and saw Lady Hester’s frozen face.

 

_No—anguish!_  she had said when he’d proposed.  He'd imagined that he must have misheard her. 

 

He’d only once seen that much pain in a pair of eyes, and that had been in a mirror.

 

 

_Too insipid to like anyone_ , Trixie had said.

 

_Merely, she has not a romantic disposition_ , he had answered.

 

Clearly they both had been wrong. 

 

 

But, _a lively sense of the ridiculous,_ he was sure he was right about.

 

He pulled a comical grimace of dismay, and appealed with one eyebrow for her help.

 

 


End file.
